Aquela Noite
by alprado
Summary: Quando fora conversar com Lady Heather, Grissom não tinha idéia do que estava por vir.O que aconteceu ficaria entre eles para sempre.


Aquela Noite – T- 4-2

Classificação: MA- S&M

**Prólogo**

_Era uma tarde de sábado, Grissom estava sozinho em casa. Como de costume, nessas ocasiões não sabia o que fazer. Relembrou o episódio na casa de Lady Heather._

**Trecho 1 transcrito do episódio 3E15- Lady Heather´s Box (início)**

Ela acabara de acender a vela, explicando que o mundo lá fora não entendia as leis de lá de dentro. Foi quando ele falou:

"Aqui, o submisso tem o poder. É só dizer a palavra segura e tudo pára."

Ela apagou o fósforo e disse:

"Muito bom, senhor Grissom" virou-se para ele.

"Estou repetindo o que ouvi" falou Grissom.

"É um bom ouvinte" respondeu Heather olhando para ele.

"Faz parte do trabalho"

Ela se aproxima dele: "Isso é trabalho?"

"Sim. Mas valorizo seu insight", olhando para ela.

"Fico lisonjeada" ela fala abaixando a cabeça um pouco.

"Mas parece saber as repostas às perguntas" Aproxima-se mais dele. "Você me mantém próxima quando eu me afasto e se estou perto, lê meus lábios". Chega bem perto dele e olha em seus olhos.

"Está perdendo a audição?" pergunta Heather.

"Estou perdendo meu equilíbrio", olhando diretamente nos olhos dela.

"Seu senso interior?"

Estão um de frente ao outro, bem próximos.

"Não. Sei quem sou"

"Sabe?" pergunta Heather como se duvidasse.

"Sim, sei" responde ele, levando a mão direita sobre o rosto dela, fazendo um carinho no rosto, ela fecha os olhos. Então ele pega o rosto dela com as duas mãos carinhosamente, olha nos olhos dela e diz: "Você pode dizer: Pare".

Ela olha para ele e afirma: "Você também"

**Trecho 1 transcrito do episódio 3E15- Lady Heather´s Box (fim)**

**Capítulo I – Iniciação**

Não, ele não podia dizer que parasse. Estava envolvido demais.

"Quero você, Heather. Desejo-a como nunca imaginara desejar alguém" falou em voz alta seu próprio pensamento. Ele mesmo se espantou depois que disse. Chegou mais perto dela, tomou seu rosto como da outra vez, e foi aproximando seus lábios dos dela, até que... Eles se beijaram, um beijo suave, delicado no início. Depois, como que tomados pela vontade, continuaram o beijo, agora mais forte e intenso. Segundos, minutos se passaram, até perderem a respiração, foi então que pararam.

Ela o tomou pela mão e o guiou até seu escritório, que ficava no andar debaixo. A casa, se é que se podia chamar de casa, era um castelo tipo vitoriano, com inúmeros quartos, calabouços, escadas que levavam a vários lugares, ali era seu trabalho. Mas também era sua casa.

Havia uma parte inacessível a qualquer visitante, cliente ou não. Uma espécie de refúgio secreto (está repetido na próxima linha). Eles entraram no escritório dela, atrás da estante havia uma porta secreta, que dava para uma área bem distribuída e escondida. Na primeira parte, tinha uma sala pequena de cor amarelo claro com duas poltronas, uma mesa de centro com um vaso de violetas natural, cor lilás claro com bordas brancas.

Depois de entrarem nesta sala, ele percebeu duas outras portas. Uma dava para um banheiro com uma banheira de hidromassagem, uma patente e uma pia, tudo em cor bege. À frente deles a outra porta dava para um quarto de casal.

Eles entraram, era todo em verde claro, tinha uma cama estilo vitoriano, feita de imbuia, coberta por uma colcha de renda branca toda trabalhada, em cada lado da cama, um criado-mudo com um abajur azul. Dois travesseiros grandes, e duas almofadas pequenas em cima deles. No chão um tapete árabe todo felpudo da cor branca.

Tinha janelas grandes do teto ao chão com cortinas rosa claro de voal. Bem feitas e todas trabalhadas com bordados dourados imitando flores e folhas. Na parede oposta à janela havia um armário de três portas, uma delas entreaberta mostrava roupas de couro pretas, chicotes e cordas de todos os tipos, algemas, vendas, prendedores de roupa.

Ao lado do armário havia uma geladeira. _Estranho, uma geladeira num quarto?_ Pensou Grissom. _Gostaria de saber por quê?_

Nem bem terminou o pensamento, Heather disse:

"Deve estar se perguntando o porquê da geladeira?"

"Como faz isso? Parece adivinhar meus pensamentos" falou Griss.

"Faz parte do meu trabalho. Mas a geladeira é para guardar algumas coisas que uso nas sessões"

"Interessante. Posso olhar?" perguntou Griss. Agora estava nos domínios dela e não sabia bem como se comportar.

"Não. Agora não. Você verá na hora certa" respondeu ela.

Ele meneou a cabeça e concordou. Era Heather quem estava no comando, sem qualquer palavra falada, ela assumiu o controle e o colocou na posição de escravo. Ele estava se sentindo estranho, sem saber o que falar.

Ela o mandou tirar toda sua roupa e deixá-la em cima da poltrona mais perto da porta. Enquanto isso, abriu o armário tirando um chicote de equitação e dois prendedores de roupa. Ele obedeceu, devagar foi tirando sua roupa sob os olhares de desejo e curiosidade dela. Ela examinava cada centímetro de seu corpo.

Quando ele já estava nu, mandou que se colocasse de joelhos. Ele obedeceu, sentia-se completamente dominado por ela. Ela passou as mãos pela cabeça dele, puxando para trás com uma mão e com a outra mão fez um carinho no rosto dele, arranhou-o bem perto do pescoço. Ele gemeu.

Ela pegou os prendedores e prendeu um em cada mamilo dele, ele sentiu algo que nunca tinha sentido antes. Um misto de dor e prazer juntos.

"Agora vai andar de quatro ao meu redor depois vai lamber minhas botas" mandou Heather.

Ele fez menção de se abaixar e fazer o que ela mandava.

"Pare escravo, você se esqueceu de dizer: Sim, Senhora".

"Desculpe, não sabia."

"Agora não tem mais desculpa. Se esquecer de novo, aplico-lhe um castigo" lembrou-o Heather.

"Sim, senhora."

Abaixou-se e andou de quatro ao redor dela, depois começou a lamber as botas, elas iam dos pés até quase um palmo acima do joelho. _Meu deus, como isto é bom, _pensa Griss. Sentia-se excitar cada vez mais, estava com seu membro tão rígido que não sabia se agüentaria apenas olhar para ela.

Ela estava de pé com as pernas entre abertas e ele no meio delas.

"O que pensa que está fazendo, escravo, lamba as duas botas" mandou ela, dando-lhe uma chicotada nas costas. Ele gemeu.

"Sim, senhora" falou ele, retornando a lamber as botas, uma de cada vez, subindo pelas pernas dela. Começou a lambê-las também, foi chegando perto da vagina, mesmo por cima da calça ele a excitava. Ela estava quase se entregando a ele, entregando seu domínio para ele. Ele sentia o orgasmo começando a crescer dentro dele, uma onda indescritível de prazer que ia se acumulando.

Ela puxou a cabeça dele para trás, pelos cabelos e a segurou. Tinha que recobrar seu poder sobre ele, não podia deixá-lo sentir que estava começando a dominá-la.

"Eu não mandei você fazer isto, agora vou lhe dar um castigo" falou ela.

"Por que minha senhora, eu não estava lhe agradando?" pergunta ele.

"Você deve fazer o que eu mando, não pensar em outras coisas para me agradar" falou Heather.

"Desculpe, senhora" respondeu ele. Entendeu que havia feito algo que a tinha quase entregado a ele.

Ela pegou o chicote de equitação e ordenou que se encostasse à cama.

"Fique encostado na cama com o rosto voltado para a cabeceira" mandou ela.

"Sim, senhora" ele obedeceu e ficou quieto.

**Capítulo 2 – Fustigação **

Ela se pôs atrás dele e começou a chicotear, primeiro a bunda, depois as costas. Ele gritava, segurava a colcha com as mãos, contorcendo o corpo de prazer e de dor que sentia, nunca imaginara ser assim pensando: _como podia se submeter aos desejos de sua Domme._

Tudo se misturava em sua cabeça enquanto ouvia o som da chuva forte que caía. Uns 5 minutos se passaram, seu membro latejava de tesão, mas não podia tocá-lo.

Ela notando sua excitação pegou um elástico e o prendeu no seu pênis junto com as bolas, para lembrá-lo de quem era a dona dele, do seu corpo.

Estava frio, e somados o medo e a excitação pelo que estava para acontecer, sentia calafrios. Os mamilos doendo bastante. Mas tudo parecia excitá-lo incrivelmente e seu pênis duro, brilhante, latejante de tesão como nunca, derramando tênues gotículas de sêmen, lentamente, devido a tanta excitação.

Reclamou que seus joelhos estavam doendo e seus mamilos também.

"Você não pode reclamar da dor. Vou ter que lhe dar outro castigo" falou Heather. "Ainda de quatro vá pegar uma meia, uma cinta e uma corda no armário para aprender a não reclamar dos joelhos".

Ele foi de quatro até o armário pegar o que foi ordenado. Não conseguia dizer não porque não queria parar agora, estava ao mesmo tempo cansado e curioso.

Voltou com tudo, trazendo a cinta na boca, como foi ordenado, como o cãozinho de sua dona. Ela ordenou que ele prendesse os seus tornozelos com a corda. E lhe desse o que sobrava da corda na mão dela.

Ele assim o fez. Estava de quatro com os tornozelos amarrados. A corda que sobrou ela passou por entre as pernas dele, com a cinta que ela tinha passado pela sua barriga, ela amarrou a corda ali. Ficando como se fosse uma coleira e o impedindo de esticar as pernas.

"Agora ande assim de quatro como meu cachorrinho" falou Heather.

"Sim, senhora" falou ele. Estava tremendo, não estava mesmo agüentando a dor e não queria dar o braço a torcer. Ele nunca havia feito isso antes, e ficou todo arrepiado, a dor dos joelhos se misturando com o prazer, e o que o arrepiava mais ainda, era que estava gostando do castigo.

Andou pelo quarto umas 3 vezes, até que ela mandou parar.

"Sim, senhora", falou ele.

Para completar o castigo, ordenou que ele arrebitasse o bumbum pois ia levar 15 cintadas, contando uma por uma. Ele o fez e Heather começou a usar a cinta até que ele não agüentasse mais, até que ele implorou para ela que o deixasse sair daquela posição, seus joelhos doíam muito, e que tirasse os prendedores dos mamilos.

Sentou-se no chão, sua bunda vermelha e quente pelas cintadas entrou em contato com o tapete macio, soltando uma onda de prazer pelo seu corpo. Sentado de lado, no chão, em cima de sua coxa direita, estava com as pernas presas, não podia esticá-las nem abri-las, por causa da corda, o que o fez parecer uma espécie de sereia naquela posição. Ela tirou os pregadores, o que esparramou uma nova onda de dor, prazer e delírio pelo seu corpo. Como doem quando se tira!

Heather disse:

"Adoro quando ouço os seus gemidos, escravo. Adoro quando você se submete assim para mim. Vou soltá-lo. Quero que deite na cama de costas e sem perguntas", ela estava mostrando todo seu domínio sobre ele.

Assim que ela o soltou, ele se esticou no chão, pois seus joelhos estavam dobrados e o corpo inteiro parecia ter encolhido exceto seu membro. Deitou-se na cama de costas, ela amarrou seus braços, um em cada canto da cama. A corda que estava amarrada aos tornozelos, ela passou pela parte de baixo da cama, de modo que enquanto segurasse a corda ele não poderia soltar as pernas.

Passou suas mãos sobre ele, colocou novamente os prendedores sobre os mamilos, arranhando seu peito, suas pernas. Ele soltava gemidos de dor, misturados com prazer devido ao tesão acumulado, ela estava completamente vestida e ao mesmo tempo quase nua para ele, isto o levava à loucura do tesão.

Grissom lhe implorou:

"Por favor, minha senhora. Eu não consigo mais segurar tanto tesão!"

Heather falou:

"Cala a boca escravo! Escravo não discute com sua dona! Apenas obedece!"

E ordenou que Grissom abrisse a boca, pois iria colocar uma meia nela. Ele ingenuamente perguntou:

"Mas como vou falar com a Senhora, minha Rainha?"

Ela respondeu:

"Você não vai falar, escravo! Vai apenas fazer o que eu mandar, entendeu?"

Ele respondeu como devia:

"Sim, minha Senhora, seu desejo é uma ordem." E abriu a boca.

Então ela pegou a meia e colocou na boca dele, pegou o chicote de equitação e o chicoteou, foram várias! Ele perdeu a noção da contagem. Gemia de dor e prazer enquanto ela dizia:

"Isso é para você aprender quem é sua Dona, quem manda de verdade. Aprender que escravo não deve questionar as ordens de uma Rainha e apenas cumpri-las e responder apenas com um 'Sim, Senhora'. Entendeu, escravo imbecil?"

Ele, com a meia na boca, respondia, gemendo, com um a-ham... Ela dizia, então:

"Quero ouvir você gemendo mais, mais alto, mais forte!"

Ao mesmo tempo soltava suas risadinhas, dizendo:

"Você é só meu, escravo, e isso é para você aprender a se comportar e não esquecer mais as regras".

Quando seus gemidos estavam quase se transformando em choro, ela parou e disse:

"Vou tirar a meia da boca!"

Ela tirou à meia da boca e então tudo que ele conseguiu responder era:

"Sim, Senhora".

Mal sabia ele que ela também estava muito excitada, aquele homem era um excelente espécime, um verdadeiro sub, se pudesse treiná-lo. Enquanto ele continuava amarrado na cama, ela começou a tirar sua roupa com ele olhando para ela.

"Como você está, escravo?" perguntou Heather.

"Minha senhora, pode tirar os prendedores dos mamilos, por favor?"

"Agora sim" ela tirou, cada um deles que foi tirado ele soltou um Ai! Alto, de dor. Ela riu, dizendo e caçoando:

"A hora que tira é a que mais dói, não é escravo?"

Ele disse:

"É verdade, minha Senhora!"

Quando soltou o outro e ela riu de novo, levando-o à loucura!

Ela já estava nua quando olhou para ele e viu seu membro realmente fascinante. Olhou-o admirada, realmente ele escondia vários atributos. Ela se abaixou sobre ele e ...

**Capitulo 3 – Controle **

Começou a chupá-lo suave e continuamente. Ele sentia o orgasmo começando a crescer dentro dele, uma onda indescritível de prazer que ia se acumulando; olhou para baixo, onde Heather não cessara de felá-lo com sua maestria sem parar durante incríveis trinta minutos.

Então Lady Heather montou nele, segurando a corda que mantinham suas pernas presas, como um vaqueiro segurando para não cair do touro. Colocou-se de modo que ele pudesse lambê-la, sua vagina perto da sua boca. E ordenou:

"Chupe-me, escravo".

Ele conseguiu levantar a cabeça e começou a lambê-la e chupá-la, sentindo um prazer incomum. Ela era gostosa, seu gosto suave e adocicado. Ela ficou nesta posição por mais trinta minutos. Ele estava cada vez mais excitado, seu pau estava rijo, grande, duro e largo de tanto tesão. Ela nunca tinha visto um assim antes.

Lentamente foi descendo por sobre o corpo dele, passou a mão sobre seu peito, sobre as costas até onde alcançava. Passou a mão sobre sua bunda, sentia-a quente e devia estar vermelha por causa das cintadas. Ela também não estava conseguindo se segurar. Queria-o dentro dele.

Subiu e encaixou o membro dele, foi realmente excitante encaixá-lo na sua vagina. Ele teve vontade de abrir as pernas na hora, mas ela segurou a corda, fazendo-o gozar como estava e nunca antes, loucamente, como só sua Rainha conseguia fazer com ele, jorrando sêmen descontroladamente, através de jatos dentro dela.

Ele gritou, estava no seu limite, sentia seu corpo inteiro dolorido e excitado, o prazer veio e os tomou por inteiro, gozaram. Finalmente ele relaxou. Ofegante, mal conseguia respirar direito. Foi Demais! Indescritível! Ambos tremiam... Sabiam que seus tremores eram tanto de prazer quanto temor... Ambos chegando a limites que nunca imaginaram chegar.

Ela saiu de cima dele, também estava ofegante. Levantou-se da cama, precisava recuperar seu controle. Foi até o banheiro lavar o rosto.

"Concentre-se Heather, ou ele vai domá-la" falou para si mesma olhando seu rosto no espelho.

Voltou ao quarto mais controlada e o soltou. Deitou-se ao seu lado, eles sentiram a dor e o prazer, ultrapassando todos os limites... Depois disso adormeceram como anjinhos.

**Trecho 2 transcrito do episódio 3E15 - Lady Heather´s Box (início)**

Pela manhã, sua mesa de chá estava pronta. Eles sentaram enquanto ele servia a xícara dela depois a dele.

"Chama isto de civilidade antes do trabalho?" perguntou Grissom.

"Ou um ritual para nos deixar à vontade. Ou .. Do costume e da cerimônia nascem inocência e a beleza" respondeu Heather.

"Yates. Prece para minha filha", lembrou Grissom.

"Ou nossa manhã".

"Creme?" Preparado para servir.

"Por favor".

"Açúcar?"

"Não, sou diabética" respondeu ela. Ele olhou intrigado.

"Tipo um?".

"Sim".

"Injeções?" ele perguntou sério.

"Antes, sim. Troquei por uma seringa de pressão" falou ela. Ele balançou a cabeça.

"Recentemente?".

"Há algumas semanas" respondeu ela pegando a xícara para tomar.

"É um instrumento fascinante. Quer ver?" perguntou ela levando à xícara a boca.

"Quero, sim. Mas temo que precise de um mandado. Com licença". Ela olhou para ele sem entender.

Levantou-se e ligou.

"É Grissom. Preciso de um mandado para a parafernália médica de Lady Heather. Especificamente kit de insulinas e seringas. Já estou aqui. Eu espero" desliga o celular.

Ela olhou para ele e diz:

"Acho que você disse pare"

Ele apenas olha para ela.

M

A

I

S

T

A

R

D

E

Depois disso, quando ele e Brass voltaram à casa de Lady Heather, ele encontrou evidências que não fora ela. Foi quando falou:

"Eu lhe devo desculpas".

Ela o olhou friamente e disse:

"Desculpas são palavras vazias", e saiu.

**Trecho 2 transcrito do episódio 3E15- Lady Heather´s Box (início)**

_No fim, ele voltara a casa em seu carro. Mais ficar do lado de fora olhando, não sabia o que falar ou fazer. Suspirou, ligou o carro e foi embora. Ficaria só com seus sonhos sombrios como dizia à música que tocava na radio: **"I don' t ever want to be alone with all my darkest dreaming."** _


End file.
